Kelly's Secret
by JessicaWitch
Summary: Formally known as "The Honorable Thing?". When Kelly gets pregnant, her secret is exposed. Will Manny stick by the mother of his child or will he leave her when the going gets tough? Read on to find out.
1. Under the Stars

Summary- Kelly finds herself pregnant. Will Manny do the honorable thing? (Needs a title! PM me if you can think of one!)

A/N- I don't exactly know why I'm all of a sudden interested in this show, since I'm sixteen and I don't have any kids or younger siblings who like it, but I can't help but love it.

Disclaimer- I don't own this, I'm just basically stating what everyone seems to want to happen, including me! LOL!

"Come one, Kelly, help me out here." Said Manny as he thrust and thrust between the hardware store owner's legs.

"Manny, why don't you just stop and rest for a minute, you're going to tire yourself out too much." Said Kelly, who was only half interested in what the handyman was doing to her. She was staring up at the stars through the branches of the pine trees that formed a canopy above them.

"Because I've almost...got it!" Said Manny, and for the fourth time that night, he filled her with semen.

"Satisfied?" Asked Kelly, as her Latino honey took it out of her and lay down next to her.

"Very." Said Manny, who was panting from his excercise.

For a while, they just lay there.

"What happened that last time, Kelly, it's like you were with me, then all of a sudden you weren't." Said Manny, breaking the silence.

"That." Said Kelly, pointing up at the sky.

Manny looked up too. The sky was very clear and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever. They always seemed to shine their brightest when he and Kelly were together. He could tell that Kelly was thinking the same thing by the look in her beautiful green eyes. "They are beautiful stars." He said, putting his arm around her and pulling her in.

She turned into his embrace and lay her head on his muscular chest. It was hard to believe that, up until two months ago, he had had no sexual experience with women. Kelly, who was very openly bisexual, and had had plenty of experience with both men and women, prided herself on being his first.

Manny looked down at her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. They had started dating about a year after they'd met. He had dated women before, but he'd never been so in love with anyone as he was with Kelly. He'd even been thinking of proposing to her for at least six months. He was in the middle of a fantasy about their marriage when her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Manny, I think we should be getting back now; the tools are probably worried and I just know Elliot's going to ask me a million questions as soon as I walk in the door." She said.

"You and Elliot really look out for each other." Said Manny.

"We've always been that way." Said Kelly.

"You'll make a good mother some day with all the practice you're getting." Said Manny.

"Well, I wouldn't talk if I were you; you're a great father figure to the tools." Said Kelly. She stood and pulled her pants up. She'd pulled them down just enough so that Manny could do what he needed to do, but not down around her ankles because it was a rather chilly night.

Manny had kept all his clothes on except for his toolbelt, for obvious reasons, at first; then he'd taken his shirt off the third time around, so he just replaced his shirt and belt and zipped his pants.

They embraced one last time before they set off.

They had taken a walk on the beach when the tools had gone to sleep and then they'd gone on a late night hike in the woods. That when they'd started their activity. It had seemed like as good a time as any to make love, so they had. Arm in arm, they walked back to town, thinking about it and enjoying each others' company.

A/N- Ok, first chapter is done. I have to go to bed now or I'll be one of the living dead tomorrow! LOL! Let me know what ya'll think and I'll update soon! Goodnight my fellow authors and readers of fanfiction!


	2. The Proposal

_Summary- Kelly finds herself pregnant. Will Manny do the honorable thing? (Needs a better title! PM me if you can think of one!)_

_A/N- I don't exactly know why I'm all of a sudden interested in this show, since I'm sixteen and I don't have any kids or younger siblings who like it, but I can't help but love it._

_Disclaimer- I don't own this, I'm just basically stating what everyone seems to want to happen, including me! LOL!_

(two weeks later)

Manny knew that the tools were talking about him because they went silent when he walked in. Normally, he would have asked them what was going on, but he was too nervous today. He was going to ask Kelly to marry him and he didn't want to think about anything but repairs and Kelly.

"Manny, we know about you and Kelly." Pat spoke up, earning glares from the other tools.

"What _about _us?" Manny asked, with what he hoped would pass for a perplexed smile. He had a habit of playing dumb when he didn't want someone to know something; it was a habit he'd picked up from his older sister as a child.

"That you love each other." Said Pat.

"What would give you that idea?" Asked Manny.

Turner had heard enough. "It's not that hard to figure out and you left the ring you're going to propose to her with on the table." He said, rolling his eyes.

Manny looked over at the table and felt like kicking himself. How could he forget to put the ring away? A million things could have happened to it on that table. "I wasn't going to say anything in case she said no." He said.

"Kelly won't say no to you." Said Dusty.

"Si, she loves you." Said Felipe.

"You tools are observant." Said Manny.

"Well, we figured it out when we heard her telling you that it felt good while you were fixing her pelvis." Said Squeeze.

"Fixing...?" Manny began, confused.

"Squeeze heard Kelly screaming in your bedroom one night and thought she was hurt, but we told her that you were just fixing her pelvis." Stretch whispered to Manny.

Manny wanted to laugh and get angry at the same time. He decided against both. He couldn't get angry at Squeeze because she was still quite young and she didn't know any better, but if he laughed it could make the tools think it was okay to watch him and Kelly in bed, which was not the message he wanted to send, especially if they got married. "Well, let's just try to stay out of my bedroom unless it's an emergency, okay?" He said, firmly, but calmly.

The tools agreed.

"Okay, now you tools man the shop, I'm going to go talk to Kelly." Said Manny. He might as well get it over with. If he thought about it much longer he would probably talk himself out of it.

"Don't leave the ring, Manny." Said Rusty.

"Thank you Rusty." Said Manny. He was apparently more nervous than he thought. He put the ring in his pocket and was off, waving at Mr. Lopart on his way. He knew Mr. Lopart was screwing something up, but he didn't have time to stop and offer help that he knew the short man wouldn't accept.

It wasn't time for Kelly to open that store yet, so Manny wasn't surprised that she wasn't there when he got there. This gave him time to think about what he was going to say. It was so simple, just four little words, but they were the hardest four words to say.

He was thinking about it when Kelly came around the corner in her truck_. Damn, she's sexy_!, he thought to himself. When she stepped out of the truck, Manny knew how he was going to approach her. He snuck up behind her and put his arms around her.

She spun around, surprised. "Manny!" She exclaimed.

"Good morning, Kelly." Said Manny, sliding his hands to her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "What are you doing here so early?" She asked, when they broke the kiss.

"I have something to ask you." Said Manny and with that, he got down on one knee.

Kelly's eyes widened at the sight of the ring that Manny pulled out of his pocket.

"Kelly Krenshaw, will you make me the happiest man in the universe?" Manny asked.

"I'd be honored!" Kelly responded, after the shock had lessened.

Manny slipped the ring on her finger and they hugged.

"Manny, I have to tell you something." Said Kelly.

"What is it?" Asked Manny.

"I'm pregnant." said Kelly.

Manny stepped back and looked at her. Now it was his turn to be surprised.

"Only eight weeks." Said Kelly.

He pulled her into another hug. Manny didn't know how to feel. He was happy that he was going to be a father, but he was also nervous. But Kelly's soft, warm body in his arms somehow made everything better. It was like they were the only two people in the world and he just wanted to stay there, feeling her in his arms and breathing in her sweet perfume. He would worry about planning the wedding later; right now, he would just enjoy the moment.

_A/N: Okay, second chapter is done! I'm going to change the title because I decided to go another way with it, so don't get confused, it's still the same story! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that I've got more time! I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews and I want to appologize for the wait, but real life kind of kept me away! LOL! I 3 ya'll!_


	3. Worried

_Summary: I'm so tired of typing this! If ya'll are reading this chapter then ya'll know the summary by now._

_Disclaimer: I didn't own the show when I first started this fic and I don't own it now._

_A/N: I appologize for the delay, really I do, but I've been at camp and I've just got a lot going on in my life right now. Thanks to everyone for those wonderful reviews. Ya'll gave me a nice surprise to come home to when I got back from camp! I would like to thank the one who sent me the link to that Handy Manny video because that's my favorite episode, but I would like to say that just sending links instead of telling me what you think of the story is not acceptable. It's considered spamming and I don't like that. Let's try to remember not to do that, okay? And those who reviewed after the school year started, thank you for reminding me that I do have readers, I'm an athlete and sports have taken up my free time, plus I teach kindergarten and I take college classes, so I've been pretty busy. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to update._

Chapter 3:

Manny and the Tools were just finishing up the last repair of the day. They were really tired and they were ready to get home and get some rest, but they weren't going to their apartment above their repair shop; they were going to Kelly's house.

After nearly a month of moving, Manny finally lived with his now three month pregnant fiancé.

"I'm glad we live with Kelly now, here house is so pretty and cozy." Said Dusty.

"And it smells nice too, it smells like flowers." Said Squeeze.

"No it doesn't, it smells like Kelly." Said Pat.

"Kelly smells like flowers, Pat." Said Squeeze.

"Maybe flowers smell like Kelly." Said Pat.

"Can we all just agree that Kelly smells good, you guys are making my handle hurt." Said Turner.

"Yeah, and why are we talking about how Kelly smells, she's Manny's girlfriend." Said Felipe.

There was silence for a little while. Manny enjoyed listening to the Tools' conversations sometimes. The way their minds worked was so cute sometimes. Especially the younger ones.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own little bed tonight." Said Dusty.

"I don't know about that, I don't like the dark." Said Rusty.

"You'll be fine, Rusty, Kelly and I will be right across the hall and your brothers and sisters will be right there with you." Said Manny.

"That is if you're not fixing Kelly's pelvis." Said Felipe.

"Felipe." Manny scolded.

"Sorry." Said Felipe.

Just then, Manny had to slam on brakes. Elliot had darted out on his skateboard! The truck stopped just inches away from Elliot.

"Elliot, don't do that again, I could have killed you!" Manny exclaimed when Elliot walked up to his window.

"Don't worry about me, worry about your baby!" Elliot said urgently.

"What?" Asked Manny.

"Kelly's in the hospital, she's having contractions!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Now? But it's too early!" Manny was worried.

"She sent me to find you, can you give me a ride back to the hospital?" Asked Elliot.

"Yeah, hop in." Said Manny.

Elliot jumped in the truck and Manny drove as fast as he could without causing any problems for the other drivers on the road.

When they arrived at the hospital, Manny and Kelly embraced each other.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Manny asked.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine, they were able to stop the contractions before it did any serious damage." Said Kelly.

"I'm so glad everything is ok." Manny said.

"We were so worried about you, Kelly." Said Squeeze.

"And the baby." Said Dusty.

"Everything is alright, Tools." Kelly said calmly.

"Kelly, what happened, what caused the contractions?" Manny asked, concerned.

Kelly and Elliot looked at each other and Kelly looked at the Tools. The siblings seem to speak without words and Manny understood that the Tools didn't need to hear this, so he set the toolbox outside the door.

_A/N: Well, ya'll, I'm not feeling well right now. I've been really busy and really sick, so I'm really tired and weak right now. It's a miracle that I was actually able to sit up long enough to write this chapter. I'll be glad when Volleyball season is over because it's really taking a toll on my health and I need to concentrate on getting better before my kindergarteners catch on and get worried, blessed be those little darlings. But I couldn't just leave ya'll hanging, so let me know what ya'll think and give me a reason to get stronger! _


	4. Guess Who's in Town

_Summary: It hasn't changed, if you've gotten this far you know that the story is about Kelly being pregnant and having this horrible secret._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this as usual._

_A/N: Sorry if my typing sounds a little flat. I've had a busy day. On top of being an athlete, I'm also Miss Congeniality Calhoun Falls Charter School 2010, so I had to ride in the Christmas parade today. Not to mention helping my boss fix up the Lights n' Scents n' Things float to advertize the store where I work which has also been taking up my time. And I had to represent the Chamber of Commerce, who decided not to have a float this year, but still wanted representation. *rolls eyes at Chamber of Commerce* Anyway, so my computer was kinda sick, but now it's better, so yay! Enjoy this chapter!_

_Chapter Four_

Kelly was cleaning up around her store, getting ready to close up for the day. She was so tired, but she knew she had to get everything done or she'd have more work to do in the morning. Too much work in the morning was simply not an option for her now that she was 14 weeks pregnant; she would have to drop what she was doing to throw up every ten minutes, which was really annoying, but it was a small price to pay for the child growing inside of her.

Elliot skated in just like he always did at the end of the day. "Kelly, I have something very important to tell you!" He exclaimed.

"Can you tell me while you hang those sledge hammers up on the wall?" Asked Kelly. Since her near-miscarriage, she'd become very protective over her baby. Working in a hardware store, everything seemed to be a threat, especially sledge hammers. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Sure, you look like you need to sit down." Said Elliot.

"I'm just tired and I'm not going to put my child in danger with those sledge hammers, they're heavy." Said Kelly.

"So you'd rather put your brother in danger, gee thanks, I feel loved." Said Elliot, hanging the hammers on the wall.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Asked Kelly.

"Dad's in town, that's why those people were in an uproar, somehow they heard about it." Said Elliot.

Kelly absentmindedly lay her hand on the small but noticable bump in her abdomen. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"What's wrong, are you having contractions again?" Asked Elliot, hoping she wasn't.

"No, I'm fine, how do you know Daddy's in town; I mean, that would have been on the news wouldn't it?" Asked Kelly.

"He's staying with Missy, Mom too, Missy says they heard about you being pregnant and they wanted to see you before they have to leave town again." Said Elliot.

"But isn't it dangerous for them to be here; what if someone tries to hurt them?" Asked Kelly.

"Kelly, it's dangerous for _us _to be here now that those people know who we are, especially in your condition." Said Elliot.

"Let's not talk about those people, I want to hear about Mom and Dad; how did they get here without causing a big commotion?" Asked Kelly.

"Pregnant women are bossy; and calm down, I don't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew." Said Elliot.

"I said I'm fine, Elliot." Said Kelly.

"Listen, do you want to see Mom and Dad or not?" Asked Elliot.

"Of course I do, I've missed them since they left us here and I want Manny to meet them; I get the feeling he's a little afraid since we told him." Said Kelly.

"Are you sure you want to put him in danger like that; you know what happened to the last man who got you pregnant." Said Elliot.

"Elliot, I'm a grown woman now, back then I was only a child; Dad had every right to be upset about that, but I don't see why he would be upset now, Manny and I are getting married." Said Kelly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll have something to say about it." Said Elliot.

"I'd rather he said something about it than did something about it." Said Kelly.

Elliot nodded in agreement with a sober expression on his face.

_A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I couldn't just leave ya'll hanging! I may be mean, but I'm not that mean! LOL! So review if you want, or don't, I don't care, I just like to write fanfiction. _


	5. Lopart's Confession

_Summary: You know what the story is about._

_Disclaimer: You also know that I don't own this._

_A/N: Well, I've come down with a cold and my blood sugar is all out of whack, but I wanted to update this fic and what better time to do that than when you can't leave the house and you can't sit up straight for more than a half hour at a time? _

_Chapter Five_

Manny and the Tools were closing up the repair shop. Mr. Lopart was closing up his candy store next door.

"Boy am I tired." Said Turner.

"Me too, it's been a long day." Said Felipe.

"What's for dinner, Manny?" Asked Rusty.

"Whatever Elliot decides, just like always." Said Manny. He didn't mean to sound annoyed, but he was tired too.

Just then, Fluffy tried to trip Manny.

"Fluffy Lopart, that was not nice!" Mr. Lopart scolded his cat.

The cat meowed.

"Sorry about that, Manny, she's been really moody since I had her fixed." Mr. Lopart said to Manny.

"No problem, she didn't hurt anything." Manny replied.

"So, I heard about you and Kelly; you excited about being a dad?" Asked Mr. Lopart.

"Yeah, we're pretty happy about it, Kelly wants it to be a girl, but I don't really care one way or the other." Said Manny.

"Yeah, Kelly's as close to a daughter as I'll ever have, if you know what I mean." Said Mr. Lopart.

"I kind of thought so, no offence." Said Manny.

"None taken, I don't try to hide it." Said Mr. Lopart.

"Yeah, Kelly's not too secretive about her orientation either." Said Manny as the Tools all piled into the truck.

"There's really no reason to be, there's always going to be someone who hates you, so why not let them know who you are." Said Mr. Lopart.

"That's true." Said Manny.

"Listen, Manny, I was trying to beat around the bush, but I'm just going to come right out and say it; I helped raise Kelly, so I know a lot about her family and, well, you do know where she comes from right?" Asked Mr. Lopart.

"Yes." Said Manny.

"And you know who her parents are, right?" Asked Mr. Lopart.

"Yes." Said Manny.

"And you understand the risk that comes with being with her." Said Mr. Lopart.

"I recently got a taste of that." Said Manny.

"And you still want to marry her?" Asked Mr. Lopart.

"Of course, I love her and she's going to have my baby, I don't care if I have to face a million families." Said Manny.

"You're pretty close to a million." Said Mr. Lopart.

"I know who her father is and what he did, but Kelly loves him anyway, why shouldn't I love Kelly?" Asked Manny.

"I didn't say you shouldn't love her, Kelly's always been a sweet girl, but she is a product of her upbringing, she has the knowledge and the capability that comes from that kind of childhood." Said Mr. Lopart.

"You and I both know that, but she's pregnant and she won't do anything to put her baby in danger; and I don't think she would do anything like that anyway." Said Manny.

"Neither do I, I just wanted to tell you in case you didn't know." Said Mr. Lopart. He picked up Fluffy and turned to leave. "By the way, don't worry about those people, they won't hurt any of you." He added before getting in his car and driving off.

Manny didn't know how it was possible not to worry, but Mr. Lopart seemed so sure that he couldn't help but believe him, so he got in his truck and drove home, ready to relax after a long day of repairs.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks, I'm just not feeling my best right now, so yeah. Next chapter will be better. _


	6. Her Dark Past

_Summary: You know what the story is about._

_Disclaimer: I just turned 17 and while Handy Manny did give me a birthday present by showing my favorite episode on my birthday, I didn't unwrap the ownership of the show when my parents finally decided to let me open my presents. _

_A/N: Trying to concentrate while my mom is flipping out over this stupid HGTV Dream Home Sweepstakes that we all know we're never going to win, but she always gets so excited about it and only succeeds in driving me more insane than I already am! I swear, I'm just one more sweepstakes away from the psych ward! And personally, I don't want a "dream home", I like my old fleetwood trailer just fine. Anyway, I'm trying to channel this insanity into something ya'll would like to read about instead of just sitting here typing about how my mom is annoying me to the point where my fingers are twitching! _

_Chapter Six_

Kelly surveyed her reflection in the full-sized mirror in the bedroom that she and Manny shared. She was just starting to show and she hoped her father wouldn't be upset to see her like that. She felt the baby move and tears came to her eyes. Her first pregnancy hadn't lasted long enough for her to feel the baby move and this one had. She hoped that it would last long enough for her to experience the birth of her child and then motherhood. And maybe she and Manny would have more children and when they were old and retired, they would have grandchildren. She didn't know why, but this made her cry more.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Manny's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really." Kelly said, quickly wiping away her tears.

"No you're not or you wouldn't be crying." Said Manny, wrapping his arms around her.

Kelly turned around so that he could hold her properly. "I'm fine, I don't know why I was crying; I felt the baby move and I guess I just got a little emotional." She told him.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Asked Manny.

Kelly's eyes overflowed. "Manny, I can't lose this baby." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Kelly, do you feel like you're going to lose the baby; do we need to call the doctor?" Manny asked, suddenly more nervous than he already was.

"No, I just, Manny, I need to talk to you about something, but you have to promise not to think any less of me." Said Kelly.

"Kelly, nothing you tell me can make me stop loving you, I know what kinds of things you've had to witness and what you're afraid of, but it doesn't bother me; I know the dangers of being with you and I don't care, I love you, Kelly, you've got to believe that." Said Manny, sitting down on the bed and pulling her into his lap.

"I know, I do believe it, it's just difficult for me to understand how you could love someone like me, sometimes I feel like a danger to society because of what I can do and I know I don't want to do it, but sometimes I feel like I'm going to lose control." Kelly began sobbing again.

"Kelly, you've got to calm down, I don't think that stress is good for the baby; now you're not a danger to society." Manny said, trying to keep her from worrying herself into premature labor.

"I want to believe you, Manny." Said Kelly.

"Well I have enough faith in you for the both of us, now you need to relax." Manny said, as he moved to the middle of the bed so that he was leaning against the headboard and she was sitting between his legs. He bagan massaging her shoulders.

"Oh, Manny, you're too good to me." Kelly sighed, enjoying the sensation as her muscles relaxed.

"So tell me a little about your parents and your sister, I don't believe I've met Missy yet." Manny said, trying to steer the subject away from anything too stressful. He knew that Kelly loved talking about her family. Even the dark secrets of the Krenshaw family had a special glow for Kelly and her siblings.

"Missy is the youngest, she's still in college, but she has her own place, Daddy payed for it." Kelly told him.

"Really?" Manny asked.

"Daddy's pretty rich for someone running from the police, he helped fund the hardware store, but he has money because Mama's really good at managing money, she's always been like that." Said Kelly, laying her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"And what do your parents look like?" Manny asked, trying to keep her distracted from anything stressful.

"I don't know about now, but people always said I looked like my mother and Elliot looked like Daddy and that Missy was a mix between both of them, that's how they could tell that we were siblings; that and the fact that we're all gingers." Said Kelly, closing her eyes.

"Your mother must be beautiful." Said Manny.

"She was the last time I saw her, just before they left us at the orphanage, I was fifteen and I'd just had a miscarriage." Kelly told him, tensing at the memory of her first pregnancy.

"I didn't mean to bring back a bad memory for you." Manny said, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about, I was afraid that I would lose this baby like I lost the first one; I was only a child and I shouldn't have been pregnant in the first place, but I was so stressed out over what was going on that I used sex to solve my problems, but then a man took advantage of the fact that I was throwing myself at strangers and he raped me and got me pregnant and Daddy killed him and I watched it happen and it worried me because he only killed one person and left lots of evidence behind; the thought of the police coming after my parents scared me so bad that I had a miscarriage." Kelly explained, tears pouring from her eyes.

Manny felt her body tense up, so he pulled the covers over both of them and turned off the lamp. Then he bagan to rub her shoulders again, massaging deep between her shoulder blades because he knew that was the place that always hurt her the most when she was stressed out. "I'm sure your father did what he thought was right, I would kill a man who raped you in a heartbeat to be honest." Said Manny.

"No you wouldn't." said Kelly, settling back into his arms.

"You want to bet; Pat and Dusty would help me and we wouldn't leave any evidence behind, by the time we were done with him, there wouldn't be anything left of him to be used as evidence." Said Manny.

Even in the dark, Manny could tell that Kelly was smiling. "I don't deserve you, ya know." She said after a short silence.

"Of course you don't, you deserve much better." Manny said.

"Oh, stop it." She joked.

"Kelly." Manny said.

"Yes Manny?" Kelly replied.

"I can't wait to meet your parents tomorrow." Said Manny.

"I'm glad you're not afraid of them, and me." Said Kelly.

"Oh I am afraid of them, but I don't think they'll hurt me." Said Manny.

"Well, then what are you afraid of?" Asked Kelly.

"That they won't like me." Said Manny.

Kelly reached up and kissed him on the cheek. He was so accepting and so unlike all the other men and women she'd been with. They'd all left her as soon as she'd revealed that part of her life to them. Manny hadn't even talked about leaving. He knew about what had happened in her past and about the Krenshaw family secret and he still loved her. He made her feel like she could give her baby a normal life without having to put it up for adoption.

Manny wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they kissed each other softly on the lips. And the young couple fell asleep in each others' arms.

_A/N: I told ya'll this chapter would be better. Even though it's just one scene, I feel like I kind of captured the relationship between Manny and Kelly. Like she's so comfortable with him that she can talk about what happened to her and not be worried that he will judge her. But, ya'll might see it differently! LOL! Anyway, now ya'll know half of the secret and maybe ya'll will learn the rest of the secret later on, I haven't decided yet. _

_A/N2: Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to anonymous reviewer, Stepfanie Whetsell. Whoever you are, thank you for your kind words and I'm feeling much better. I think I caught what my Daddy had, but it's all good now, so this chapter is for you! _


	7. The End

_Summary- You get the picture._

_Disclaimer- Don't own it._

_A/N- I just got back from the mental hospital (no, seriously, I really did have to be committed), anyway, so I'm getting settled back in and finishing my Season Tree and my assignments I missed at school and pretty much just getting back to my normal life, but I'm feeling better, so I decided to make ya'll another chapter._

_Chapter Seven_

The Krenshaw family was the picture of perfection. They all had ginger hair and green eyes, but they each had different shades of the colors. They were a typical wealthy Italian American family. Manny, being a lower middle class Mexican, couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. Regardless of money and ethnicity, Kelly's parents welcomed him and the Tools with open arms.

Kelly's little sister, Missy, was a very bouncy, bubbly girl and took a liking to Manny when she first saw him.

The family had finished dinner and were now sitting in the living room talking about things and catching up.

"Isn't it nice that my daughter and her boyfriend are going to be parents." Mrs. Krenshaw sighed.

"Actually, Manny's already a father, the Tools are his adopted children." Kelly corrected.

"And a charitable man too, good choice, Kelly." Missy said.

"So what will you be doing to support my daughter?" Mr. Krenshaw asked.

"Manny owns his own repair shop." Kelly replied before Manny could answer.

"A repairman and a hardware store owner, how romantic." Missy gushed.

"Ever thought about merging; it would be a good economic move since Sheetrock Hills needs you both." Said Mr. Krenshaw.

"Well, we haven't really been thinking of that lately, Mr. Krenshaw, not since Kelly got pregnant." Manny said respectfully.

"Please, call me Dad." Said Mr. Krenshaw.

"Oh, it seems like only yesterday Kelly was just a baby, and now she's having a baby." Mrs. Krenshaw sobbed.

"Mom." Elliot whined.

"Mom, don't cry." Kelly said, getting up to hug her mother.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, it's just that you're all grown up and I've missed twelve years of you life." Mrs. Krenshaw sobbed.

"I know, it's so sad isn't it." Kelly said, suddenly crying herself.

The two women sat crying in each others' arms.

"You'll have to get use to that, Kelly's just like mom when it comes to emotions." Elliot said to Manny.

"Her mother was also very emotional through all three of her pregnancies, so you've got something to look forward to." Mr. Krenshaw said, rolling his eyes.

"I got a taste of it last night, Kelly was crying because she felt the baby move last night." Said Manny.

"And did you comfort her?" Asked Mr. Krenshaw.

"What's with the third degree, dad?" Elliot asked.

"Quiet, son." Mr. Krenshaw said to Elliot.

"Yes sir, I did comfort her." Manny replied.

"She likes to have her shoulders rubbed." Mr. Krenshaw said.

"I know." Said Manny.

"How much do you know about my daughter?" Asked Mr. Krenshaw.

"I like to think I know everything, sir." Said Manny.

"Are you aware of the risks of being married to the daughter of a serial killer?" Mr. Krenshaw asked.

"Yes sir." Manny replied.

"And do you know that I taught her everything she knows about murder?" Asked Mr. Krenshaw.

"Yes I do, she told me everything." Manny replied.

"And you're not going to marry her just because she's going to have your baby, are you?" Mr. Krenshaw asked.

"Dad!" Elliot exclaimed.

"No sir." Manny replied.

"And you're not after her money are you?" Mr. Krenshaw asked.

"No sir, I'm only after her heart." Said Manny.

"Good, because Kelly knows many ways to murder and some are very slow and painful." Mr. Krenshaw said.

Manny gulped and looked over at the beautiful woman who was carrying his child. He didn't believe that Kelly would hurt him. He knew that she loved him. But knowing that she was capable of the things her father had done made him uneasy. The Tools, who had been quietly playing in the corner, sensed the tension in the room. And though they didn't know exactly what the problem was, they cast worried glances at each other.

_The End_

_A/N- Yeah, I felt like I should end it here. Ya'll found out that Kelly has a dark secret and what the secret is and all that stuff, so I figured that ending the story here would make ya'll want to read the sequel! LOL! _


End file.
